As the processing speed and performance of a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer are enhanced, the heat dissipation problem becomes increasingly more serious, and thus a liquid cooling heat sink structure and its cooling circulation system are introduced.
In general, a conventional cooling circulation system comprises a heat sink structure attached onto a surface of a heat source, a water-cooled exhaust for supplying a cooling liquid to dissipate heat, and a connecting pipeline for connecting the aforementioned components and circulating the cooling liquid in the connecting pipeline. When the cooling liquid passes through the interior of the heat sink structure, the heat absorbed by the heat sink structure is carried away quickly to achieve the cooling and heat dissipating effects, so as to overcome the current problem of having high heat generated by the heat source.
However, the configuration of the aforementioned components is limited by the preset pipeline port positions, so that the installation position of each component is also limited and cannot be adjusted flexibly.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the disclosure of this disclosure conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible and effective solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.